An Indian Wedding
by Kellyrandom12
Summary: Bones and Padme have become good friends, and now Jared and Padme's wedding is coming up-in India! And who better is there for the jobs of Best Man and Maid of Honor but B&B! And what evil plans does Angela have when tagging along? B&B pairing of course!


Title: An Indian Wedding

Rating: Low T

Disclaimer:Why must we remind ourselves this in EVERY story? :(

Author's Note:Okay, so this is my first story in a while. I had another account on FanFiction, but I um, well, I kinda forgot my password AND what email I used. But now I'm back, and better than ever! :)

I LOVE Padme as a character so far. I know we haven't seen much of her, but I'd love to see her come back to the show as a recurring guest star! This story just kind of came to me during the episode, and I decided to right it down.

* * *

"I think I like her" Padme smiled at Brennan.

She didn't know why, but for some reason Brennan felt accepted. Padme had been extremely kind, and Brennan felt attached to her in some way. She had one of those personalities that made you want to know her. So it's no wonder why she had called Padme and asked if she wanted to go out for a 'girl's night' with herself and Angela. Padme, not only being the kind and friendly person that she is, but also very intrigued by the forensic anthropologist, was happy to accept the invitation. She was also very anxious to get to know her future brother-in-law's partner.

Over the next few weeks Padme and Brennan became close friends, often sharing conversations and stories over drinks. Even Angela would drop by occasionally, and the three of them would discuss wedding details for Padme and Jared.

Booth had come to accept Padme's past as an escort, and even come to like her. He was surprised at the friendship that blossomed between her and his partner, but that's not to say he didn't appreciate it. All the 'girl time' the two spent together gave Booth and Jared time to bond. The two women would sit at a table sipping on their wine talking about wedding details and their days' events, while the men would sit at the bar drinking their beer and discuss, well, the women. Booth wasn't afraid to admit to feeling something for his partner, and although he hadn't actually used the word, Jared had known for years that his brother loved the doctor, and the discussions over drinks certainly did nothing to diminish that.

The wedding had been scheduled and was in 2 months. Although it wasn't going to have many guests, only a small group of family and friends from each side, it was going to be an immaculate, on-location wedding in India. Booth was, of course, the best man. Padme's extended family didn't consist of many girls, she had no sisters, and she wasn't close to her cousins, so she didn't hesitate in asking Brennan to be her maid of honor. Brennan jumped at the chance and immediately assigned Angela the task of helping her plan the bachelorette party. This of course, involved drinks and naked men-a lot of drinks, and a lot of men.

Brennan had never been one for socializing, but she did enjoy an occasional drink or two-or four-at a party to help her have a little fun and 'let loose', as Booth had once put it. Ah, Booth. Everything she thought of lately had something to do with him. Even now, while there were very attractive men all around her, she couldn't get him off her mind. She was happy for Padme and Jared;they were amazing together, and everyone could see how happy they made one-another. Brennan loved the idea of love, of happiness, and of fulfillment. Unfortunately, she hadn't quite reached this yet. Yes, she had found love. She was willing to admit that. It was a difficult fact to accept, but a fact nonetheless. Of course she had found contentment, and occasionally pure happiness. But she envied the type of happiness Padme had.

Angela seemed to have noticed Brennan droning out, and came over with another drink in her hand.

"Here Bren! Drrrink thiss! It's faantastic!" Angela clumsily shoved the drink into Bren's hands. She spoke with an obvious buzz, and Brennan had to chuckle at this. She took the drink and took a big gulp, careful not to taste the horrendous liquid, but just let it fall deep into her, trying to drown out her thoughts. After all, tonight was about Padme.

"Oh my gosh, you guys! You're both the greatest! This is so fun! And did you see Mr. Mark over there? He is hot!" Padme walked over and collapsed onto a bar stool.

"H.A.W.T. Haawwt!" Angela agreed.

Brennan decided to be kind and ignore Angela's improper spelling. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Padme, but remember that you're getting on a plan to India tomorrow morning. You do not want to be hungover and exhausted when trying to catch a flight!"

"Been there, done that." Angela said braggingly as she strode of to the dance floor, wrapping her arm around one of the men's neck.

Padme giggled. "Bren, I don't know what I would've done without you! You've helped so much with this wedding, and I just," she paused and 'humphed', "I guess the whole speech thing will have to wait until the ceremony, but all in all I just wanna say thanks." Brennan opened her mouth to speak, but Padme interrupted her, "And don't worry, I'm making it up to you! I've made sure you and Booth are rooming together at the hotel," she raised a hand to Bren's face, shushing her, "and don't deny that you wanted me to do it. I know a good match when I see one! I got Jared, after all."

Brennan offered a small smile. Getting Jared wasn't as great to her as to Padme, but she was still glad that they had found each other. "Thank you, Padme, but honestly all I did was help with the minor things."

Padme groaned, "Oh goodness gracious Dr. Brennan, just accept the expression of gratitude and get your butt on the dance floor!"

She grabbed Brennan's hand and they stumbled under the disco ball. Padme met up with 'Mr. Mark', and there was more than one man more than willing to dance with Bren, and for a while she actually forgot about the emotions she had been feeling before. She felt refreshed and alive, and she liked that feeling. But of course, nothing lasts forever.

* * *

_'Beep, beep, beep, beep!'_

Booth groaned. This was NOT how he wanted to wake up. His head was pounding, he had a thin layer of yuck over his teeth from not brushing, and he felt nauseous. All of these added up to one thing-he was hungover from Jared's bachelor party last night. And to make matters worse, he had to be up and ready to leave for a plane to India in less than 45 minutes. He groaned again.

_'Beep, beep, beep!'_

Booth slammed his fist down on the dreadful noise-maker and wrapped the blankets around him more snug. He was right on the verge of sleep when a thought suddenly popped into his mind that made him hop out of bed. Bones. Not only did he get to pick her up in a half an hour, but he got to spend an entire 18-hour flight with her from DC to Mumbai. He made sure (actually, Jared did) that he was sitting right by her side, and this made him super excited to start his day. Of course, 18 hours of nonstop Bones could very well prove tedious, and potentially exasperating, especially when both her and himself were hungover and grumpy the the night before, but any day with Bones was better than an hour without her. Yes, he decided this was a very good day.

He slipped on jeans and a presentable t-shirt and the cocky belt buckle;it was something comfortable for the long flight. He poured himself a nice big cup of coffee and swallowed two Tylenol. He splashed water on his face before leaving with a hope in his step to go pick up his partner.

* * *

Bones was not very happy. She was hungover. That was strike one. Strike two was the fact that she had apparently neglected to turn on her dryer and now the clothes that she was _supposed _to wear were damp and could not be worn. This brought up a fashion crisis and led to a luggage malfunction, as the outfit she chose to replace it could not be stuffed easily into her suitcase. And of course, strike number three was that in less than an hour she would be boarding a plan for an 18 hour flight to India. _18 hours._ 18! That was ridiculous! Sure, she had endured much longer travels, but she never looked forward to them.

The only two things that got her out of bed this morning were the fact that it was Padme's wedding. Yes, it was true that her and Padme had become very close friends, and Brennan knew she couldn't miss one of her best friends' weddings. Not that she wanted to miss it;she was actually quite looking forward to the ceremony. It would be the first Indian wedding she had ever witnessed first-hand, and she loved the Indian culture. The second thing was Booth. 18 hours on a plane was horrible, but Booth would make it tolerable. She hoped.

Bones slipped on a different outfit than she had planned-this one slightly less casual, but still comfortable enough where she would be able to sleep. She skipped breakfast, figuring she would get something at the airport if, of course, Booth didn't supply her with something from the diner. Sure enough, a few minutes later there was a knock at her door and she opened it to reveal a smiling Booth and a bag of donuts.

* * *

"Hey Bones! You ready for the bajillion hour flight?" Booth grabbed her suitcase and made sure her door was locked. "Man, you pack light...for a girl."

Bones rolled her eyes at his remark and grabbed her carry-on, shutting off her lights before walking out her door, and a very familiar hand rested on her lower back. "Booth, a bajillion isn't even a number, and the flight is only 18 hours!"

"18 hours, a bajillion hours. There's no difference, really. They're both long." Booth frowned.

"Booth, it's your brother's wedding. Stop complaining! Just think of it as an all-expense paid vacation!" Bones smiled, trying to forget about that fact that he was right. They entered the parking lot of her building and she located his SUV in it's normal spot.

"Yeah, but it's not a vacation if you're. I work with you!" He joked, but apparently Bones didn't see it that way because she shyly looked down and Booth could see her eyes becoming watery. He removed his hand from her back and swung it around her shoulders. "Aw, Bones, you know I'm only joking. I love spending time with you!" He shot her a giant Booth grin and placed her suitcase in the back of the SUV.

Brennan smirked, "Can I drive?"

"No."

"Well then, I don't accept the apology." Brennan made an aggravated sigh and got in the passenger's seat.

"Fine with me, Bones." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I still like spending time with you"

Not even Brennan could deny that she had a smile on her face as she tried to hide it by peering out the window. He was forgiven.

* * *

Author's Note:I am most definitely NOT DONE with this story! But, as always, reviews would make me happier! :)

Thanks,

*Kelly*


End file.
